


A Giving Nature

by duelingaxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Face Slapping, Free Use, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spit Kink, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelingaxis/pseuds/duelingaxis
Summary: "And that's how they found themselves in this arrangement. Ben satisfies himself with her body at his leisure, and Rey's orgasms are a kindness he bestows on her. Sometimes."or: axis writes some orgasm denial porn
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 75
Kudos: 273
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	A Giving Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuary Challenge #2: a kink you haven't written before 
> 
> Thanks reylohirrim for the event 💛

The strong hand holding the back of her head pushes down, making Rey gag around the cock in her throat. Ben has just began thrusting up into her mouth, and she knows he's fully awake now, her pussy clenching in response even when empty. The heart-shaped princess plug in her ass only heightens her need. His other hand caresses her face and Rey has never felt more content, more at peace than in these moments, when he uses her in their bed.

They've been at it since early morning, when Rey decided to wake him up kissing his length, her ass already prepped. A gift, for both of them. Looking like a debauched dark lord, Ben kept his arms crossed behind his head while she took him deeper and deeper, her efforts making a mess of her face and his dark gaze making a mess of her cunt. 

"You're so good, baby. So, so good. You make me so happy," he groans. "Don't you, Rey? Say it."

"I'm very good," Rey says, releasing his cock with a wet pop, both hands stroking it up and down, spit connecting him to her swollen lips.

"And what else, hm? Tell me." At her hesitance, Ben's tone grows softer. "Say it, baby."

Avoiding his eyes, Rey bends down and mouths at his sack, his answering groan causing more wetness to drip from her. "I make you happy. I'm the best you ever had," she tries, his taste and the words like ambrosia on her tongue.

" _Fuck_. Yes, you are. You are, Rey. I'll fuck you until you believe it." Ben pushes her away from his cock, ignoring her yelp of protest, and muscled arms settle her body in his lap. 

One hand grasps her throat, keeping her in place so he can kiss her the way he likes, the way _she_ likes, teeth biting and tongue invading, taking possession of her mouth. She's pliant against his chest, letting him take his fill of her. His other hand is busy twisting a nipple until it's swollen and raw, then finding its way down to make rough passes at her clit.

She's panting, soaked, burning up. Three holes in different states of wantonness, anticipation making her dizzy. Rey loves it. 

"Open your mouth, sweetheart."

Rey makes a show of opening her mouth and reaching out her tongue. When she does, Ben spits.

She swallows it neatly even as he slaps her cheek. The sound echoes around their beautiful grey bedroom.

"Thank you," she sighs, eyes closed in bliss.

Early in their relationship, Rey had struggled to open up and share her desires with Ben, finding it hard to reconcile her fantasies with the strong, independent lawyer she thought she was. It wasn't until her best friend, Rose, gave her an exasperated lecture, powerpoint presentation included, that Rey began to accept that both things, being assertive in her daily life but submissive in bed, were within her reach.

Mustering up her courage as best as she could, Rey approached Ben on a random Thursday afternoon and spilled the beans. He had just got home from a shift at the hospital and her timing really could be better, but Rey was an empowered woman and she knew the dicking down she deserved, god dammit.

So she asked him to control her pleasure. To make her feel used but cherished, denied but loved. His answering silence made her falter for a moment, until a crooked grin made its way to his handsome face.

"Thought you'd never ask," he had said, before throwing her over his shoulder and heading for their bed.

And that's how they found themselves in this arrangement. Ben satisfies himself with her body at his leisure, and Rey's orgasms are a kindness he bestows on her. Sometimes.

There are days when he likes to use her in the kitchen, right after he gets their breakfast ready. Still in her comfy pajamas, she eats while they chat about their expectations for the day ahead. The groceries needed for dinner, Poe's new boyfriend, whose turn it is to take the trash out. If she's feeling especially needy, Rey will take her sweet time chewing her toast, Ben looking on. Silent, standing against the tiled wall, he keeps his hands in his pockets, his cock slowly hardening in his expensive black pants.

Once Rey has eaten, Ben bends her over the table, pushing her pajamas shorts down her long legs with practiced ease. With her head pressed to the cold marble, there's not much she can do but take it. _Thanks for letting me jerk off with your pretty cunt_ , _sweetheart_ , he taunts against her ear, laughing his disdain when she moans and clenches around his invading cock.

Afterwards, he likes to have her stay in position, ass in the air and his thick cum dripping from her hole. Coffee in hand, he eats his breakfast and reads the morning paper, as if his girlfriend isn't a trembling mess of unmet need on top of their kitchen table, untouched nipples seeking attention from the cold stone. As if nothing is out of the ordinary. It isn't, for them.

Today though, she had something else in mind. 

"Did you have fun, preparing your tiny hole for me, baby?" Ben asks, voice too kind, soft bites teasing her collarbone. "Did it feel good, fucking yourself with your fingers? Getting your ass ready to take my big cock, like the good girl you are?" 

"Yes," she gives easily, rubbing her cunt along his abdomen, marking him with her wetness.

"Why?"

Rey looks at him. Ben's eyes usually look lighter in the morning sun, the deep brown looking almost golden. They are jet black now, his jaw set in that way Rey knows means wicked things are to come.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you do it, knowing you can't come like that? Hm? Tell me."

All blood rushes to her face. Rey can tell he wants her to beg for it, to beg for her own debasement. It's foolish to feel shy with a plug in her ass, but she does. It's exhilarating.

"Rey, do you want me to fuck your ass, knowing your poor cunt will be denied? I wanna hear it, baby. Say it, and I'll give you what you want."

"Because," she starts, his lewd words making her rub harder against his eight pack.

"Yes?"

"Because I like it. It feels good when you're satisfied and I'm desperate and begging, Ben. I like that feeling," she says in a rush. Thick fingers are pushing in and out of her cunt, perhaps to remind her hole of what it won't be getting today.

A fond smile breaks in his face, the way a night flower blooms under the moon, but Ben is quick to get back to his character. "Of course you do, sweetheart," he says dismissively. "But is that all?"

"What do you mean, Ben? I don't–"

"Rey, listen to yourself. _Me, me, me_." A big wet hand grabs her jaw. Ben kisses her, submitting her mouth under his, again. Rey can smell her arousal on his fingers, and she is both embarrassed and proud. "Since when do your preferences matter, hm?" Another slap burns her cheek, her face whipping around with the impact.

Oh. Impossibly, her pulse quickens, her clit throbbing in response to his dismissiveness. Rey knows what he wants to hear. "To make you feel good. I want you to fuck me in the ass because you enjoy it. Because you like it when my pussy is needy and empty. Please Ben, please make me useful."

His body falls into the pillows, eyes rolling back with a groan, and for a moment Rey is left staring at him, all pale skin and corded muscle ready to do what she asked. Cock hard against his stomach and begging for her body. _Hers._

Back to himself, Ben opens his eyes and brings her down to him, fixing the disheveled hair around her face. Another deep kiss is shared, his obscene tongue making Rey moan. Ben returns his hands to their earlier position, crossed under his head, and is a spoiled lord once again. "Be my guest."

Rey raises herself off his lap on coltish legs, almost embarrassed by the effect he has on her. She turns around and presents her plugged ass to him, reaching back and toying with the heart the way she knows Ben enjoys, before gingerly taking it out, letting him see the way her asshole gapes. It's vulgar, indecent. It leaves Rey shaking with need.

Turning back to Ben, she straddles him again and takes his cock in hand, making sure to lather his thick length with the lube they keep in the bedside table. His cock is red and swollen, the tip leaking with precum, and Rey has a moment of appreciation for the self control Ben displays.

She nudges her hole with his length, gasping even with the shallow indents he makes, barely entering her body. Her ass will still be feeling the stretch later, and Rey revels in the knowledge she'll go about her day carrying the proof Ben took her like this. She takes a shaky breath and lowers herself some more, that familiar feeling of fullness taking hold.

His size makes patience a challenge, though. On top she can control the rhythm, but Rey wants nothing more than to let gravity do its thing and sink down, welcoming Ben deep inside her, possessing something no one else can take.

"It must be so hard, holding back now."

Ben's voice interrupts her thoughts, his cock halfway inside. It's like he knows what she's thinking. _Bastard_.

"Can't have you hurting yourself, can we? You'd have no need for me, then," he tuts, before slapping her bottom so hard, Rey swears she can feel red welts immediately forming where his hand met her skin.

Looking right at her, lips a tight line, he pulls Rey down inch by inch. The pace is so slow and agonizing she has to grit her teeth, as to not misbehave and stretch herself down on his cock until she can feel his balls against her backside. Her empty pussy drips in desperation, coating his length and making it slide in easier. Rey braces her hands on his chest and her clit flutters, demanding attention. They both ignore it.

Ben doesn't look like he is doing much better. His skin is warm where it touches her legs and he's flushed to the neck, eye twitching with barely restrained tension. He's close to snapping. Good.

Once he's fully inside, Ben lifts her up and down on him a few times, lightly, testing her readiness for him. Rey closes her eyes and lets herself be fucked. Their room is warmer now, and the bedding soft against her shins, white-hot pleasure mounting with each firm stroke inside her body. Trying to egg him on, her nails first scrape his chest, then the arms holding her. Ben looks possessed now, a demon invoked to ruin them both.

"You're so good, Rey. I'll give you everything I have, everything I am," he gasps, bouncing her harder, noises of filthy sex echoing around them now. He's getting closer.

Rey, for her part, has to retort to playing with her nipples, the temptation to rub her clit almost too big to resist. It's here, the torturing joy of being denied, the craving rush she was looking for from the moment she woke up. 

Ben takes and takes, grunts escaping his lips. The cock inside her feels impossibly harder, each stroke setting the nerves around her tight rim of muscle aflame. It's maddening, knowing she'd be about to come if Ben had been fucking her pussy. It's even better knowing she won't.

"One day I'll train you to come when your ass is filled with my cock, just like this," he rasps. "It won't be for you, though. You'll come for me, for my amusement, Rey. You'll never come again unless your orgasm adds to mine," he manages to get out.

_Fuck_. She wants that, she wants him to own her pleasure, to take something that should belong only to her and somehow make it his.

"Like that, do you? I can feel you clenching around me." His thrusts come faster and faster, his chest heaving. "Use that greedy little asshole to squeeze that bliss out of me. That feeling is for me, Rey. You hear me?"

She can only nod, hopelessly bouncing on his cock, hissing every time he pulls out only to charge back in.

"Do it, then. Make me come." That wicked glint is back in his eyes, one of his hands holding her tresses in a makeshift ponytail, keeping her gaze on him while he thrusts up and into her. "Or, I can make you come, instead. I can fill your hungry pussy with my fingers right now, three of them, just the way you like it, and make you come."

_What._

"That's right. You can come if you want. Do you? But you have to choose, though. Which one of us gets to come. Me or you. Your pick, sweetheart," he torments, while still pounding into her from below, relying on the strength of those tree-trunk thighs of his.

_Of course she wants to come._ She's in agony, the drag of his length robbing Rey of rational thought, the need to stuff her cunt full and pinch her clit too great to ignore. 

Too delicious to give up.

"You. I want you to come, not me," Rey admits with a shake of her head.

She's rewarded with another slap, both cheeks now carrying the mark of his digits, twins in her burning flesh.

"So giving, my love. Beg me, then. Beg me to ignore you and come instead," Ben orders, delight at her submission obvious in his speeding movements.

"Please, Ben, please don't let me come. Get off with my body, but please don't worry about me," she whines. Rey concentrates in making herself feel as good for him as possible, gripping his surging length with her hole.

Gasping for breath, on the brink of his orgasm, Ben still offers her a way out. "Don't you want to come?" 

"You do it. For both us," she pleads, fingers furiously working her rosy nipples.

And that's what does it for him. Rey witnesses his whole body seize up, head thrown back, neck veins pulsing in time with the cock spurting thick ropes of cum inside her ass, her forgotten pussy clenching in sympathy. 

Rey has always found Ben handsome. From the moment she saw him sitting by himself at that movie theater she was a goner. But in these brief periods of time, when he's lost to the world amidst the enjoyment her body brings him, he looks positively divine. A fallen angel sent to seduce her and turn her world upside down. 

Ben comes down from his high slowly, opening his eyes to flash Rey that crooked grin she loves so much. He pulls her back into his arms, and they kiss languorously even while her body twitches in frustration, his cum dripping from her abused hole as he slips out. Rey treasures the feeling. Two or three more denials and she'll be ready to let go.

"Was that good, sweetheart?" His hands caress her sides, soft touches meant to calm her galloping heart.

Rey nods her assent against his neck, too busy breathing Ben in to lift her head. "Yes. Thank you, baby."

"So, what do you need now? A bath? Breakfast? Both? What do you want, princess?" His eyes are soft once again, no dark lords around anymore.

Her answer is whispered between his lips. There will be time for both later.

**Author's Note:**

> We shall never speak of this, k?


End file.
